A New Life or A Disaster?
by IamMe03
Summary: What if Cammie had run away after hearing the trustees words? The Circle of Cavern are still after her. Will Cammie be able to start a new life or will her past catch up to her? I don't understand ratings but I think T is right.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Cammie had ran away again after hearing the trustees words and tried to start a new life? Will Zach and Cammie's friends find her or will the Cirlcle of Cavern get her? This starts after she hears the trustee's words. **

**Disclaimer: Me: I own everything!"**

**Cammie: No you don't! You better say it and remember I know where you live!"**

**Me: "Okay okay. Ally Carter owns everything. Please don't hurt me!"**

Those words were still echoing in my mind and the worst part of it was I knew they were right. I couldn't trust myself anymore; no one could. That was why I was running through the passageway. I was getting out of Gallagher this time for good. I could hear Zach behind me trying to keep up but he was having a hard time. My body was built for running for disappearing and that's what I intended to do. I was going to get out and start a new life. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt; not again.

"Gallagher Girl! Cammie, please. Wait up!" Zach's shouts echoed through the passageway but I wasn't going to stop. It was better this way, for everyone.

"Cammie! CAMMIE! Please!" There was a tone of desperation in his voice that made me want to stop and wait for him to catch up and hug me and tell me everything was going to be alright but it wasn't. I had killed a man and I didn't even remember doing it. I don't know what happened to me but I didn't like it. The trustees were right.

I could see the exit in front of me. I ran out into the cool night air and I didn't stop until I reached the forest where I climbed up a tree and did what I've always done: blended. A minute later I heard Zach stumble out of the passageway but I knew he wouldn't be able to see me. It hurt leaving everyone behind, especially him, but I had to remind myself it was for the best.

"Cammie! _Cammie!_ I know you're here. This isn't funny! I know you can hear me. CAMMIE!" By then he was begging, he was desperate. I had never seen him like this. He had always hid his emotions. Even with me it was rare he let his guard down because in the spy world, emotions get you killed. Now as I looked at him again he was on the ground against a tree with his face in his hands. I could barely hear what he said but I was trained to hear everything, notice everything.

"_Please, please Cammie. Come back. Please"_ His voice was barely a whisper and I could tell he was crying. That's what shocked me the most. ZACHARY GOODE WAS CRYING. He had barely talked to me when I had gotten back and now he was crying over me. I was so tempted to jump down in front of him and tell him I would never leave that I loved him and would stay with him. But I couldn't. It was time for me to let go of this life and move to the next. After a couple of minutes he started to go back to the mansion most likely to tell my mother about my running again. Then he turned around, looked up at the sky and whispered "_I love you Gallagher Girl."_

**That's it for this chapter! Reviews, reviews!**


	2. Zach's POV

**Zach's POV**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the amazing Gallagher Girls *sigh***

There's only one thought in my head and that's _I cannot let her run away again._ I can just barely hear her in front of me running towards the exit. I knew I shouldn't have let her listen to the trustees. God, I could be so stupid sometimes! Isn't that the reason Mr. Solomon told me to keep watch, to make sure she didn't hear? I don't care what she wants right now but I cannot let her get away. I need her here, everyone does.

""Cammie! CAMMIE! Please!" I could hear the desperation in my voice. I WAS desperate, to keep her here.

She's getting closer and closer to the exit now and I speed up but it's no use. By the time I run out she's nowhere in sight. Sometimes I really wish she couldn't hide so easily. She couldn't have gone far right? RIGHT? '_She has to be out here and she'll have to come down'_ I told myself. But I was lying to myself. She didn't have to do anything and she could be anywhere. _'Not again, not again' _I thought. The summer was torture for me, not knowing where she was or if she was okay. _'It's because of you'_ a voice in my head said. And it was right. I ignored her when she came back, when she needed me the most.

"Cammie! _Cammie!_ I know you're here. This isn't funny! I know you can hear me. CAMMIE!" I hoped she would come down but deep inside I knew it was useless. Gallagher Girl wouldn't just give up, she would finish what she started.

"_Please, please Cammie. Come back. Please"_ I was vaguely aware I was crying but I didn't care. I lost her again, I lost the thing I cared most about and all I can do now is pray that we can find her before anyone else does.

"_I love you Gallagher Girl" 'Be safe' _I thought.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I'll try to get another one up today or tomorrow. Reviews, reviews! Arf! Woof! Meow! Bark! *Yowl***


	3. Supplies and Disguises

**AN: Here's the third chapter of this story. I'm really into it so I'll try to update every day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't look like Ally Carter, I don't sound like Ally Carter, and I don't smell like Ally Carter so I guess I'm not Ally Carter.**

**Cammie POV**

I shook off all emotion and had only one thought in my head and that was _'I need to get out of here'_ I needed money, supplies, and disguises which meant I had to go into Gallagher one more time. I went around the building to a passageway no one knew about and crawled in. It hadn't been used in a while mainly because I hadn't needed it so it was dirty and dusty but I've had to LIVE in worse places than this. Besides this wasn't the time to be picky. I needed to get in and get out. Running down the pasageway though I started to have doubts about my plan.

**Pros and Cons of Running Away**

**Pro: It will keep everyone safe.**

**Con: I'll be alone with no one to help me (but then again I AM a spy)**

**Pro: It would keep the circle away from my friends and family.**

**Con: They would try to search for me, thus putting themselves into danger.**

**Pro: If they don't find me (which they probably won't) they'll go back to the mansion and be safe.**

**Pro: There would be less danger for everyone.**

I HAD to do this. I couldn't bring any more danger to the people around me. I was now behind the door/wall that would lead me into Gallagher so I pushed on it and stepped out as quietly as I could and shut it behind me. I knew I had to work fast so as quickly as I could I ran down to the room I shared with my roomates: Rebecca (Bex) Baxter, Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, and Macey McHenry, yes the senator's daughter. Once inside the room I took out three Napotine patches and placed them on their foreheads. Then I _borrowed, _not stole, $600 from Macey's Prada bag, packed a tote full of clothes, and left each one of them a note, including Zach, telling them not to follow me, which they will, but still. Then I grabbed everything and went to the elevators that led down to Sublevel two **(AN: I'm not sure which sublevel has the disguises so I'm just going to say it's Sublevel two) **and into the room filled with different clothes, wigs, make up, fake skin, and anything else you might need for a disguise. I grabbed clothes, wigs, fake skin, make up, and also passports, IDs (even though I'm underage it might help), and some more supplies I might need. I rode the elevator out again and walked through the halls to the passageway. I looked around trying to memorize it since I would never see it after this. I was taking one last look around when I heard voices down the hall coming from my mother's office. Even though I knew it was risky this could be the last time I ever see my mother again. I ran into the passageway I rarely ever used; the one that allowed my to spy on my mother.

"-sorry but after she heared the trustees words about her, she ran through the passageway and disappeared. I couldn't find her. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. You have every right to kick me out right now." I recognized Zach's voice but the tone was one that I've never heard before. There was hopelessness, pain, hurt, and-what was that-love? I then realized that they were talking about me , that I caused this pain. But it would go away over time right? I turned my attention back to the conversation where my mom was talking to Zach.

"-idiot. I'm not going to kick you out. You know Cammie more than the rest of us do. You'll be our best asset in finding her." By then there were tears streaming down her face and her expression was pained. I thought about her words. Were they true? Did he know me better than anyone else, even my mother? I wasn't sure but I wasn't sure of anything right now except I had to get out.

As quickly and quietly as I could I got out of the passageway and ran to the other passageway which would let me out. On the way there I turned to take one last look and promply ran into the cage holding Gillian Gallagher, or as I now knew, Ioseph Cavern's sword. I cursed myself. I knew 17 different languages, could kill a man with basically anything but I ran into a cage while sneaking, or attempting, to sneak out. For a supposed genius, I could be an idiot sometimes.

"What was that?" I heard my mother's voice ask.

"Cammie! It has to be." I heard Zach's voice and then footsteps that were rapidly approaching.

I picked myself up and grabed all of my supplies and sprinted to the passageway, yanked it open, and ran out into the night air. I kept running, not looking back, for 19 minutes and 48 seconds (but who's counting?) until I came to a small motel near the edge of Roseville where I could stay for an hour or two to get everything packed. I got a room and sat down on the edge of the bed. I sorted through all of my supplies and put on a black wig with blue highlights and used some of the fake skin to make my nose larger. I then used an eyeliner to draw on freckles and put in colored contacts so my eyes were now bright green. With nothing left to do I laid down on the bed and felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

'_I'll rest for an hour, only an hour' _were my last thoughts before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

**Whoo. That was a longer chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for... reviewing i guess. If I'm doing anything wrong or I could do anything better you can tell me. I always welcome critizism to help me become a better writer. Reviews, reviews! Arf! Woof! Meow! *Growl* Yowl!**


	4. Notes?

**A/N: This is Zach's POV of what happened in chapter 3. He goes to Cammie's mother and they almost catch Cammie (remember?) but when they miss her they go to the girl's room where they find notes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Ally Carter's sister, Ally Carter's mother, Ally Carter's aunt, and most definatly not Ally Carter!**

**Zach's POV**

I ran out of the woods and back inside the building through the passageway. I needed to tell Cammie's mother about how she ran away again and that it was all my fault. I shuddered at what she could do to me but the worst punishment would be not allowing for me to search for my Gallagher Girl. I would go anyway, true, but it would just take more time, time that could be better used searching for Cammie, time she could be using to get away.

I burst into her office, seeing the light on, and saw Rachel Morgan typing furiously at the computer. I don't know what made me say it, what made me think she already knew, which was impossible, but I blurted out "You know don't you?" A look of confusion crossed her face which was replaced by worry.

"Know what?" she asked. "Is it about Cammie?"

"Yes" I mumbled. I told her how she was up early in the morning and how she heard the trustees talking about her, how she ran and how I couldn't find her. I told her everything except for the part where I had told Cammie I loved her because A) It wasn't going to help us make a plan and B) It was CAMMIE'S MOTHER.

"I'm so sorry" I said "but after she heard the trustees words about her, she ran through the passageway and disappeared. I couldn't find her. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. You have every right to kick me out right now." I was praying that she wouldn't and that she would let me help but I knew I couldn't ask her, not after losing Cammie. _'Right?' _I asked myself. _'Or should I?_

_No I shouldn't_

_I should _

_I shouldn't _

_I should. Just do it._

_No don't. If she wants your help then she'll say so. So don't._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_DON'T.' _I snapped back into reality. _'Oh my god. I'm arguing with myself IN MY HEAD!' _I tuned back in to what Headmistress Morgan was saying. "Don't be an idiot. I'm not going to kick you out. You know Cammie more than the rest of us do. You'll be our best asset in finding her." There were tears running down her face and I could see it took effort to say that, to say I knew Cammie better than her own mother but she wouldn't have said it if she didn't think that so she really thinks I know Cammie best. It might have been true though. She always kept her emotions hidden. We were both silent until…

_THUMP! _There was a noise in the hallway. My mind instantly thought of Gallagher Girl. _'Of course! She would need money and supplies!' _

"What was that?" Ms. Morgan asked.

"Cammie. It has to be!" I replied, then we both ran towards the noise. I heard footsteps and sped up, but by the time I got there, there was nothing but the echo of footsteps. '_So close. So close!' _

Just then Ms. Morgan came up beside me. "She got away didn't she?"

All I could do was nod my head. Then I thought of something.

"Ms. Morgan, wouldn't she have left a note to her friends? Maybe it would have said what her plan is."

"That's right! She wouldn't have left without somehow telling her friends. Let's go see if there's anything in their room."

She started to head to their room but I stopped her and backpedaled about 4 feet (3 feet 11 inches) and knocked twice on the wall. A door suddenly appeared in the wall and I ran through it, knowing it would lead to right outside the girl's room. When we got there I opened the door and saw all of the girls asleep which was weird seeing how they're trained spies but when I looked again I saw three napotine patches on their foreheads. _'Duh'_ I thought. I ripped them off and then shook them but not one of them woke up. Then I went into their bathroom and grabbed a bucket and filled it with ice cold water then walked to Bex's bed and dumped it on her.

'WHAT THE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I AM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU! Wait, Zach? Where's Cammie?" Then she noticed Cammie's empty bed and her eyes widened. Liz and Macey, who were awake thanks to Bex's screaming, shot up and Macey pinned me to the wall.

"Where's Cammie?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" I exclaim.

A look of surprise flashes across her face which is quickly replaced by grim understanding.

"She ran again?" I nod. She lets me go and I explain about how she ran after hearing the trustee's words and how she might have left a note. Bex then goes beck over to her bed and reaches under her pillow and pulls out six envelopes which are adressed to _Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Mom, _and _Mr. Solomon. _She hands them to the people they're adressed to and begins reading her's out loud.

**Clifthanger! What does the notes say? Do they tell about her plan? I'll try to update tomorrow but I might not be able to since I'm going to the beach. Thanks to the people who reviewed! This is my first fanfic so if the characters seem a bit weird then that's why. Can anyone tell me what OOC means? Reviews, reviews! Bowwow!**


	5. The Circle

**I am so sorry for being MIA for almost a week! I was on vacay though and the hotel didn't have internet connection. But I'm back now and I have more chapters to make up for it. Sooooo enjoy!**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to sunlight shining through the window. I rolled over and closed my eyes again then I realized where I was. I shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom with my suitcase. I got changed, brushed my hair, and combed through my hair, then ran out of the bathroom all in about 6 minutes. I looked around for a clock and saw one on the bedside table. It read 12:09.

"_Crap" _ I needed to get out of Roseville, and fast.

I grabbed everything and ran out of the hotel. _'Blend' _I thought. I couldn't draw attention to myself and risk being seen and found so I forced myself to walk in a slow, relaxed pace and make it seem like I was just another random person but as they say, looks can be deceiving. Luckily I was still wearing my disguise so I wouldn't be that easily recognized. I hailed a taxi and told the driver to take me to the airport. When we got there I started to open the door but the driver turned around and looked straight into my eyes.

"That won't be necessary Cameron" then he pressed a cloth to my mouth and the last thing I heard was the screeching of tires before I blacked out.

**Zach's POV**

Bex was the first one to start reading.

_Bex,_

_When you're reading this I will be gone. The trustees don't trust me and neither do I. I couldn't take it if one of you got hurt while protecting me. I'm just one person. If everything goes as planned, you won't see me again. It may hurt now but you will move on. I'm starting a new life, a normal life. Please don't try to follow me. You, Macey, and Liz will always be my best friends. _

_Cammie_

I was silent. So that's what she planned to do. Start a new life, without me or her friends. Suddenly I was angry at her. _'How could she do this? Leave me and all of her friends, her sisters?' _ I started to walk out but Bex stopped me.

"Being angry at her won't help get her back. We are going to get her back whether she wants it or not. She could get hurt or killed." I flinched slightly when she said that but she continued. "She may want to protect us but we can't let her go off herself. So you can either be angry because she didn't take you or you can help us get her back. Your choice."

She was right. I turned back around to face them.

"Liz, Macey, what do your notes say?"

They got them out and skimmed them.

"Pretty much the same thing. There's no clue or anything about where she's going or what she's going to do. "

Liz turned to Macey. "Did she take any money, credit card, anything from you?"

"Hold on. I'll check." She looked around in her purse and wallet. "She took $600 but no credit card. We won't be able to track her through that."

Bex looked thoughtful. "Did she take the credit card or wallet she got for her birthday?"

"Yeah, she did. Both of them. Why?"

"We can track her through that credit card and find out where she's at when she uses it. She'll have to, the $600 won't last that long."

Then Liz spoke up. "And I put a tracker in her wallet from when she went on the dates with Josh."

'_Jimmy. Why did they go through so much trouble for him?' _I thought. _'I guess now it turned out to be a good thing.'_

Liz was at the computer in seconds. After a minute of typing there was a ping from her computer. "I've got her location. It says she's almost at the airport. We can continue watching to see where she goes."

"That's great! I guess Jimmy was some use after all." Even though I hated to admit it, it was true.

"Uh oh." I heard Liz say.

"What? What is it?" We all asked.

"For some reason she's driving away from the airport. Either she's changing her mind or-"

"The Circle got her." Bex finished. "I swear I'm going to save Cam from the Circle, get her out, and the kill her!"

"Zach what's the closest base from here?" Macey turned to me.

"It's about 25 minutes from here."

"Where is it?" Liz asked.

"Under an old railroad station"

"Which direction?"

"North."

"Then that's where they're taking her. Can you take us there?"

"Yeah. My mother showed me it a couple of years ago but I can still remember how to get there."

"Then let's go." Bex was already at the door.

"Wait. Should we tell Headmistress Morgan?" Liz asked.

"No." I answered. "She might not let us go. We can leave her a note in case she looks for us."

"Alright."

'_Gallagher Girl, we're coming for you'_

**What'd you guys think? Was it good(e)? Did it suck? Tell me! Reviews, reviews! Arf! Woof! Meow! Grrrrr... **


	6. Too Late

**So another chapter's up. I wrote on the drive there and back to the beach so yeah. Ummmm... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Oh Zachy poo... Come here!**

**Zach: What, wait. Where am I? Who are you? And don't call me Zachy poo.**

**Me: I'm the reason you're in the story and as for the other question... Classified. And I can call you whatever I want to, I'm the author. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Zach: What? No way! Why should I?**

**Me: Because I have Cammie! Mwahahahahaha! *cough cough***

**Cammie: Mmmmmppppphhhhhhh! (Stop being stubborn and do what she says!)**

**Zach: (To me) You're crazy but you have Cammie so... She is not Ally Carter. Happy?**

**Me: Yep! Author out!**

**Cammie POV**

When I woke up, I was in cell made of cement with no windows. There was only one guard positioned outside of the cell. _'They must really underestimate me.'_ I thought. I could easily knock out the guard and pick the lock. They had taken my weapons but left my money and wallet with me. _'They really need to upgrade their security'_ Just as I was about to get up, I noticed a small black dot on the zipper of my wallet. The tracker from when I snuck out to see Josh! I quickly took it off and crushed it, hoping Liz hadn't remembered it and come with Bex, Macey, and Zach to try to find me. Then I got up and started running my fingers along the bars. The guard came over just as I hoped.

"Stop that!" Then he reached over to move my hand and I grabbed his hand and pulled him against the bars. He was knocked out and before anyone could notice I used a bobby pin and unlocked my cell. I was lucky the base was such a small one and I could get out so easily but I couldn't keep relying on luck. I was nearing the exit when a dozen guards came out and charged at me. I took out all of them but one and he pulled out a gun, aiming it at my chest.

"Get on the ground and don't move!" I did and he slowly stepped forward. When he got close enough I jumped up and swept his feet out from under him. He fell and passed out from hitting his head but not before pulling the trigger. I tried to jump out of the way but I wasn't fast enough and it grazed my arm. Blood started to flow out and I was starting to feel light headed. I quickly took off one of the guard's shirts and wrapped it around my arm. I would go to the hospital later but for now it would have to do. I ran up the stairs through the door into what looked like an abandoned railroad station. I felt my ears and realized they hadn't taken my earrings that doubled as bombs.

"Where is she?" I could hear some more guards come up the stairs and I knew I only had a few seconds before they would find me. I quickly took off my earrings and ran outside. Once I was far enough, I pressed a tiny button on them and they started to tick. It was set to go off in 10 seconds so I chucked them at the building and ran.

I heard the blast and knew it was in flames. I don't like to kill but to survive, we sometimes have to. I tried to focus on something else instead like my bleeding arm. It was starting to drip through the shirt and I needed to have it stitched up before I lost too much blood. I could see a town in the distance so I started to walk towards it. Then I realized it was Roseville. I couldn't go there so I started to walk in the opposite direction. _'What a great way to start my new life'_

**Liz POV**

We were on our way to find Cammie at the base when suddenly I lost the tracker signal.

"You guys! I can't find Cammie with the tracker. She must have found it and destroyed it!" I couldn't believe it. It was just our luck to lose it when we were so close.

Zach groaned and put his face in his hands. Cammie running off again has probably affected him the most. He was pale and had bags under his eyes which were hideous. _'Oh god. I'm starting to think like Macey!' _I can tell he thinks it's his fault Cammie was gone.

"Do you have any other trackers or bugs on her?" He asked, hopefully.

"No. Everything else she took we never touched. She knew what things we put the bugs in. I guess she forgot about the wallet." Bex answered him.

UGH! It was so frustrating. I feel useless! I can crack almost any code, break through almost any firewall but I can't even find my friend!

"Turn left here" Zach said to Bex who was driving the car. I know. BEX. But she insisted and she was doing, considering we've only gotten into three almost crashes, and veered off the street two times, pretty good. _'We're coming for you Cammie.'_

**Macey POV**

Now I guess I know what it felt like when I ran away; I just can't believe Cammie would do this again. I get what she means about protecting us but we're Gallagher Girls and we protect each other. Whether she wants it or not, we're always going to protect her. She needs to understand and come home.

"I hope she's okay." I say.

"She's a Gallagher Girl and Gallagher Girls are tough." Bex replies. But I can see the worry in her eyes.

I can understand why she left but that doesn't mean I wanted her to. I really hope she's okay.

**Bex POV**

'_She's a Gallagher Girl and Gallagher Girls are tough.' _That's what I keep telling myself. She'll be okay, she's tough. I see why she left but that doesn't make it any better. She's my sister and sisters protect each other. She might not think she's important but she is, not just to the Circle but to us too.

"Turn left here." Zach says and I look over at him. He seems to be taking this the worst. I can tell he really loves Cammie. When she's not around, like during the summer and right now, he seems different, sort of deflated. I don't think Cammie realizes how much she is to us, to everyone.

'_I hope she's okay, she better be okay'_

**Zach POV**

'_Gallagher Girl, where are you?'_

Of all times she had to rip off the tracker NOW. _'Cammie, where are you? Please come back. Please._' I knew it was my fault for letting her go, my fault she was in danger right now. _'Once you get back I'm never leaving you out of my sight.' _What she wrote in her letter wasn't true; she wasn't just one person, she was so much more. She's everything to me, and I can tell that her friends would do anything for her. I hope she's okay. Then I realized something that I hoped wasn't true.

"Wait. Cammie ripped off the tracker right? So that could mean she already got out of the base."

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking over what I just said.

"But, that would mean she might not even be where we're going. It would mean we're where we started, no clues, nothing." Liz exclaimed.

"Then let's hope that isn't the case." Macey said.

Bex said nothing but instead drove faster when we heard it. A loud blast which could only mean one thing; Cammie was gone.

**Uh oh. They were too late! What happens now? Read on! And, if you haven't figured it out yet, reviews, reviews! Arf! Woof! Bow wow! **


	7. On the Plane

**Here's the next chapter! I've been trying to update as often as possible and sometimes I can't so just bear with me. I'll try to update a couple of times every week soooo yeah. Enjoy! **

**P.S. I've got a question for you at the bottom so be sure to read that.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I'm Ally Carter!**

**Bex: You don't look like Ally Carter... *pins me to the wall* Tell me who you are!**

**Me: Okay, okay. I'm not Ally Carter! I'm a writer/author on FanFiction! Spare my life!**

**Bex: Fanfiction?**

**Me: It's where lots of people write about you and you have to do what they write.**

**Bex: So that's why last week I was jumping on a trampoline eating an ice cream cone with a fake mustache and Grant was yelling "Stop beaver! Give me that ice cream cone!" **

**Me: Yep! And I am not Ally Carter!**

**Cammie POV**

After about an hour of walking, I arrived at the town. I walked around a bit until I came to a sign that said Medical Center on it. I walked inside and got my arm stitched up then hailed another taxi. This time I thought I should be safe since I just escaped. I still studied the man driving and he didn't seem like a Circle member and I got to the airport without any trouble. I bought a plane ticket to Washington D.C. I handed the desk lady **(AN: I don't know what they are called soooo…. Desk lady) ** one of my fake passports. There was a name of a girl I had never seen before, Alexis Bornger, and my picture beside it. I had used it once as my cover on a Cove Ops mission but I also had many more covers it wasn't likely my friends would know to search that one. I still remember the mission though. It was one where Bex, Macey, and I had to tail someone during the year when the Blackthorne Boys were here and get a sheet of paper from him while also making him late to his meeting spot and also tailing him there.

_**Flashback**_

_We were at a mall, a real one this time, and I was behind the Target- one of the best students in the class. He was good, really good, but he never once saw me. I had on a black wig and colored contacts and I had about 10 (9 minutes and 49 seconds) minutes left._

"_Chameleon, Chameleon. Where are you?" I heard Bex's voice in my ear._

"_Behind the subject, walking past Hollister's" I replied._

"_Alright. Time to move. Chameleon go."I heard Macey say._

_The plan was that I would go up there and 'bump' into him while getting the paper and start talking to him, delaying him. I walked up to him and 'accidently' bumped into him, getting the paper from his pocket._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutz! So.. ummm.. What's your name? I'm Alexis." Obviously not giving out my real name._

_I could see him thinking and studying me, trying to figure out if I was his tail, if he had seen me before but I WAS WEARING A DISGUISE so of course he wouldn't recognize me. 'Wowww' I thought. 'Not too bright but he'll learn.'_

"_I'm Bryon. And that's okay." He replied. I knew for a fact his name wasn't Bryon- it was Jack but he had his cover, I had mine._

"_Sooo.. would you like to get something to eat with me?" I said, then looked down, acting as if I was embarrased._

"_Oh. Umm.. I can't. I promised my dad I'd meet him and my sister at JC Penney in 5 minutes." He replied but he stuttered and was sweating._

"_Oh. Well…. I could go with you and you could ask him if you could go." I said, innocently._

"_Uhhh… I should probably tell you that I have a girlfriend and she wouldn't be happy about that. So you should probably go." He finally stuttered out._

_I pretended to be disappointed and 'walked away'. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I ducked into Abercrombie and Fitch and waited for a couple of seconds then walked back out and followed him. It wasn't hard to spot himsince he knew he was late and was practically running through the mall._

_He stopped at the fountain in the center of the mall and looked around. _

"_You're late." Mr. Solomon said walking towards him. I was on the other side of the fountain, sitting there AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SEE ME! _

"_But I'm alone and I have the paper." He said, boasting._

"_Are you and do you?"_

"_Of course I do!" He reached into his pocket and drew his hand out. "Wait. WHAT?"_

"_And are you alone?" asked._

_That was my signal to come out. I walked in front of him and took off my wig and contacts and smirked at him._

"_Cammie Morgan?" He asked. He had a confused look on his face like he couldn't believe I beat him._

"_The one and only." I replied. "By the way, you should really work on your lying skills." Then I walked away, laughing to myself._

_**Flashback over**_

We all got a good laugh out of that, especially Bex who said his eyes were bugged out after I left. Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Mr.S, my mother, Gallagher. I'll miss them so much. '_But that's why you're doing this, to protect them.' _I reminded myself. They'll look for a while and they won't stop but after some time they would have to go on with their regular lives. The thought makes me sad but at least they'll be safe and alive. And the COC will have to stop at some time, they'll have to admit defeat. _'Right? Or will they just keep searching and searching and searching?' _I heard a voice in my head say. But I didn't listen to it. My plan HAD to work.

I walked up into the plane, feeling nothing but determination. I knew D.C. would have many, many people and I would just be one of them. No one would pay attention to me, I would be invisible. But as I stepped onto the plane I saw something that I didn't expect, couldn't have planned for; the whole Cove Ops class, including Mr. Solomon were sitting at the back of the plane!

'_Why are they here?' _They couldn't have known I was going to D.C. that fast! Then I saw him handing out folders to everyone. They were on a Cove Ops field trip! I sighed in relief. I shifted my gaze to look at My friends. Bex looked… well… tired. She had bags under her eyes and there was the faintest tinge of pink in her eyes. She looked paler than usual and no longer had that spark in her eyes. Macey looked almost the same but I saw things only a best friend, or ex-best friend hair didn't have that shine and she no longer had that energy in her that she usually did when we went on Cove Ops missions. I didn't know what Liz was like since she was on the R&D track and I didn't want to imagine. Then, I saw Zach. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. He didn't have that cocky glint in his eyes anymore and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here.

I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at them and for the first time questioned whether I was doing the right thing. _'Of course you are! You can't be selfish and go back and get everyone hurt.' _I stopped looking at them and took my seat. Luckily for me it was 11 rows in front and it was a big plane.

I put on a hoodie just in case and flipped the hood over my head. I read a book I had bought at the airport fo a bit until I decided to go to sleep. A couple minutes after I woke up Bex and Macey got up to go to the bathroom at the front of the plane. When they got closer I held my breath, praying they didn't recognize me.

"-don't feel so good. I feel bad we're in Cove Ops doing a test while she's somewhere out there, maybe hurt." I could hear Bex saying. "I feel like I should be mad or something but I can't be, at least not until she's back." Bex said with a weak smile.

"I wonder if she knows about what her mother said. I just can't believe it! She picked the worst time to leave." Macey was speaking in a whisper that I could barely hear. As they moved down the rows I could only make out a couple of words.

"-family….secret….COC…"

'_What? What are they talking about? Something about my family?' _I would have to hack into the files at the CIA. If it's something to do with my family they'll have it there. I looked back at and the rest of the class. Most of them were sleeping or listening to music. The last time I looked back Zach was just sitting there, blank but now he was asleep. He was saying something in his sleep though.

"Gallagher Girl…..Cammie… don't leave….take me…..don't….." I lip read. He was dreaming about me. ME! I wanted to go back to him even more than before but I couldn't. I had made up my mind and I wasn't about to change it. Not because of my own emotions. I was leaving.

**Alright. That's another chapter done. I realize it's moving slowly but I want it to be pretty long. We'll get into her new life in a couple of chapters. (Hopefully) **

**Sooo... my question is.. do you want Cammie to get a new boyfriend during her new life? It's the poll question on my profile so visit that to vote.**


	8. At the House

**A/N: Okay. So. Ummmm... Sorry? *Ducks from bricks being thrown at head* I know this is short but I'll try to update again on Monday. Enjoy!**

**Cammie POV**

"_Zach! Zach! No! Please, no!" I was running as fast as I could, trying to get to him but he was getting farther and farther away. Then suddenly Catherine appeared behind him and held a gun to his heart and fired. Zach's body sunk to the ground, unmoving and I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at Zach. Then she started walking over to me. "This was your fault, your fault he's dead! Your fault!" Her scream echoed off the walls._

I jolted awake and looked around. I realized I was still on the plane and that is was just a dream. The person beside me looked over at me, raising his eyebrows, silently asking if I was alright. I nodded back in response and he turned away. I began to wonder how much longer it would be until we landed. I looked at my watch and saw that there was only half an hour left. I gathered all of my stuff and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing I noticed when I got off of the plane was that D.C. was crowded, very crowded. _'Perfect'_ I thought. I knew I couldn't just wander around, I needed a place to stay so I walked around until I reached the baggage claim then walked around until I found the exit. I hailed another taxi, crossing my fingers that I wouldn't run into another COC agent. I got into the cab and said to the driver "Take me to the King County Public Library. **(A/N: I don't know if there's a such thing as that but I just made it up.) **I remember when I was younger my mom and dad would take me to this house in D.C. and leave me with a babysitter while they went to a 'meeting' and my babysitter would take me to this library near there. When I got older, I found out what my parents were actually doing and I remembered that it was a sort of safe house. My parents had lots of houses all around so my mom might not even remember about this one.

The driver looked at me weirdly, probably thinking _'What kind of person goes from an airport to a library?' _but he started driving.

After about 20 minutes (19 minutes and 39 seconds) he stopped in front of a brick building.

I handed him a couple of bills and then got out. When I made sure he was gone, I started walking in the direction I knew the house would be. I walked until I got to this neighborhood and turned inside it. There was nothing special, nothing to suggest there would be spies here and that was what made it so safe. I reached the house and lifted up the doormat and there was the key. Cliché, I know, but it works.

When I walked in, I was flooded with memories from when I was younger, when everything wasn't so complicated, when I believed everything was normal. I then went up to my room, or the room I stayed in when we visited here. I unpacked a laptop I bought at the airport and searched up a school that was only a mile from here then hacked into their database and entered myself as a new student starting the day after tomorrow. Then I collapsed onto the bed and was out.

**Reviews, reviews!**


	9. Familiar Face?

**Zach's POV**

'_I miss her so much.' _That's the only thought that's running through my head right now. I can't believe Solomon is taking us on a Cove Ops mission right now. I would have thought that he would have been affected by Cammie disappearing again, but it doesn't seem like he feels anything at all. But we're spies. And that's what we do. Pretend. Build walls so you don't get hurt.

The guys and I have been working with the girls to try to find her but there's been nothing so far. She's good, really good.

'_It's all your fault.'_ A voice in my head says, and it's right. I should have paid more attention to her, kept her safe. Instead, I ignore her and close myself off again. I love her. I finally realize that, _after _she disappears. Now that I look back at how it must have seemed from Cammie's point of view, I realize that it was _me_ that hurt her most. After all, she was trying to keep us safe, and to thank her we ignore her; make her think we hate her.

'_I love you Cameron Ann Morgan, and I need you back.'_ I think before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jolt awake from another dream about Cammie. I was reliving those last moments, when she ran away, again. I felt everything, the desperation, the anger at myself, the hopelessness, and the sorrow, ten times harder. I can't believe she's gone again. Every time I wake up, I keep hoping that everything was a dream, that Grant would wake me up and laugh at me for saying Cammie's name in my sleep and then everything would be alright. I look at my watch and realize the plane's almost going to land and I sit up. Suddenly I fell something crinkle in my pocket and I reach in there. It was her note to me! I opened it and started reading.

_Zach,_

_I'm just going to say one thing. I'm sorry. I want you to know I don't want to do this. I don't' want to leave you and everyone else but I have to. If I'm not there, they won't hurt you. I'm the reason the COC is after you. They will stop at nothing to get me and they'll kill anyone. I won't let that happen. I want you to move on. I'm not saying I'd like you to be with another girl, but you need to forget me. Maybe one day we can be together. Maybe one day the COC will give up. And I'll come back. But right now, I don't think that's possible. I don't want anyone else to get hurt._

_I love you, and I always will,_

_Cammie_

"No." I say to myself. "No. I love you and I won't move on. I can't."

Just then, the plane starts desending and the pilot's voice comes over the speakers.

'_I'll find you and prove we can be together.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I walk off the plane and follow Solomon towards the entrance, I catch sight of a girl that looks familiar, even though I've never seen her before in my life. I look away for a second and when I look back she's gone. I try to think where I could have seen her before but there's a blank. I just shrug and move on.


	10. Leaving him behind

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! I would like to point out there will be a bit of cussing in this story so just wanted to let you know.**

**I also wanted to thank xXxGGirlxXx for reviewing every chapter of my story! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Announcer: And for your final question! Do you, or do you not, own the Gallagher Girls?**

**Me: As much as I wish I did, no, I don't.**

**Announcer: Correct! You win... a peanut!**

**Me: Um... Yum?**

**Announcer: Now on with the story!**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up and wonder where I am, and then yesterday comes back to me. I jump up and get changed, realizing there were things I needed to do to adjust to my new life. After getting ready, I remember there's a mall close to around him and that I would need more supplies to make it seem like I was really living here. I memorized the route to the school and the bus stops and figured out the 'not having parents' thing could be easily covered up. I could say they were on business trips and forge their signatures. I would ride the bus to and from school and I could get money from my credit card that Macey gave to me for my birthday. It has a direct link to hers/her parent's bank account and she said they wouldn't notice. I didn't need to be worried about them tracking me down since she has a lot of cards, and I mean A LOT, and I prayed that would be enough to keep her from finding me.

I walk for a bit in the direction of the mall until I see a cab and I wave it down and give the driver directions. Useful, cabs/taxis are, aren't they?

I get to the mall and automatically head to the salon to get my hair cut a bit shorter and buy lots of packs of auburn hair dye then I walk into many different shops, buying clothes and other things that you would find in a normal house. I made sure to put the bag with hair dye into a different bag so I wouldn't draw suspicion. I mean, who buys like 20 packs of hair dye?

Luckily I brought a tote bag with me so I could put some of my many bags in there and I just held the rest. I was walking around a clothes store when I bumped into something. Then I realized the 'something' was breathing. I looked up and saw...

**(A/N: I was going to stop it there, but you guys probably already know who it is so I'll continue it.)**

Zach.

What was _he _doing here? Then I remembered. On the plane. A Cove Ops mission. I looked up and sure enough I saw a comms unit in his ear.

"OMG! I'm, like, sooooo sorry! I just didn't see you and I wasn't looking where I was going and so I ran into you! I'm so sorry! I-" I rambled on and on, hoping he would think I was just a teenage girl who was flustered by the sight of him.

"Hey. It's okay." He interrupted me, guess what-smirking, and then bent down to pick up some of the things that fell out of the bags when I ran into him. I was about to help him when he stood up and held out some of the things I bought out to me. I opened a bag so he could drop the stuff in there. It was only then I realized the bag I was holding open had the bag of hair dye. He dropped the things in there and then froze. I closed the bag and looked up at him. I knew he saw the boxes of hair dye by the suspicion in his eyes.

"Umm... Sooo... Thanks for your help! I really have to go. I promised I would meet up with my friend... Suzie at the food court." I cursed silently and prayed he wouldn't notice the hesitation before I said Suzie. WAIT! SUZIE! SHIT!

I knew he realized it because he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into one of the dressing room stalls which were right beside where we were standing. He reached into his ear and pulled out his comms unit and puts it into his pocket. Then he pinned me to the wall by my wrists.

"Gallagher Girl!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about! I don't understand what you're talking about!"

He didn't say anything but instead held up his hand which had a lie detecting ring on it.

"_Shit!" _I muttered.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, he kissed me.

At first I was too shocked to do anything and he started pulling away but then I kissed him back. He let go of my wrists and moved his hands to my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I opened my mouth. His kisses were getting harder, more passionate. He explored my mouth while I explored his. I suddenly felt a hard bump near my thigh and realized I was grinding into him and he was getting… eager. I finally realized where I was and what I was doing and I pulled away, only to find his hands were under my shirt, under my bra and my hands were stroking his abs.

I turned crimson and pulled away while he just smirked and didn't move.

"You know, you don't have to move. This is pretty comfortable."

I just turned even redder and looked into his eyes. I saw lust, relief, and love. I realized he was staring into my eyes too and I broke the trance.

That must have shocked him back into reality too because he pulled away, adjusted his shirt, and put his walls back up.

"What were you thinking?! You could have gotten hurt! You could have gotten captured!"

I flinched at his tone but then got angry.

"But I'm fine! Can't you see this is best! If I'm gone, the COC won't bother you guys anymore! You'll move on. I'm one person. If I'm gone, I can save lots of lives!"

"Then take me with you." He says and there's a hopeful look in his eyes but I shake my head.

"I can't take you from the spy world. I have to do this alone." I say but it isn't working. I knew what I needed to do.

"But-" He starts but I kiss him again before he can say anymore. He responds eagerly, hesitant at first but then more confident, and before I get lost in the kiss I pull out a napotine patch and stick it to the back of his neck. It works immediately and he pulls away, trying to get it off, but it's too late. He's already beginning to fall unconscious. I grab him and sit him against the wall he falls unconscious and I whisper in his ear,

"_I love you Zach."_

**A bit of Zammie for you right there! I know some of you wanted Zach to come with her but I think I know where it's going and it wouldn't work out. Arf! Woof! Yelp! *Growl* Hiss! Reviews, reviews!**


	11. The Secret

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry you guys! I haven't updated in like two weeks and I'm sorry but I've been swamped with back to school stuff so... yeah." *ducks from tomato being thrown at me* So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Mirror, mirror on the wall, am I Ally Carter?**

**Mirror Person: No**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Mirror Person: Yes**

**Me: Can you make me Ally Carter?**

**Mirror Person: No. You have used up all of your three questions. *Disappears***

**Me: Pooey.**

**Cammie's POV**

I walked out of the dressing room, leaving Zach in there. I was, truthfully, shaken up. Spies aren't supposed to be surprised by anything but I think I could make an exception this one time. Taking a couple of breaths to calm myself, I walked to the hair salon. I handed my bag to the cashier who looked at me weirdly and I asked her to exchange it for packs of black hair dye. She stared at me for another second before doing what I asked and I smiled at her before walking back out. I decided to go back to the house before running into any other Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys. When I got back, I put everything away and finally the house was looking more like a place where people live. It still looked more neat and new but I was supposed to be a 'new student' so it would be normal.

I looked around with nothing to do for the rest of the day. I suddenly remembered what Bex and Macey were talking about on the plane. I got out my new laptop (I had the money, I was going to use it, who knows until how long I could go on a shopping spree) and started hacking into the CIA's database, making sure that no one could track my signal and started going through the firewalls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later, I was finally in the CIA's database. It was something about my family so I searched up Morgan in the database, expecting 3 names to pop up, mine, my mom's and my dad's. However, this time, instead of three names, there were six! There was Cameron Morgan, Rachel Morgan, Matthew Morgan, Ellie Morgan, Jack Morgan, and Jacob Morgan. With trembling hands, I clicked on Ellie Morgan's folder first. It opened.

**Name:** Ellie Morgan

**Age:** 18

**Birthday: **April 21st, 1992

**Family:** Rachel Morgan (mother), Matthew Morgan (father), Cameron Morgan (sister), Jack Morgan (brother), Jacob Morgan (brother- twin)

**Status:** Captured by Circle of Cavan at age 12. Alive according to sources.

**Relationship:** N/A

**Additional Notes: **Was unknown about until January 25th, 2010 due to the fact that mother was forced to drink memory erasing tea by terrorist organization- Circle of Cavan.

Then I clicked on Jack's folder next.

**Name: **Jack Morgan

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **November 29th, 1992

**Family: **Rachel Morgan (mother), Matthew Morgan (father), Cameron Morgan (sister), Ellie Morgan (sister), Jacob Morgan (brother)

**Status: **Captured by Circle of Cavan at age 12. Alive according to sources.

**Relationship:** N/A

**Additional Notes: **Was unknown about until January 25th, 2010 due to the fact that mother was forced to drink memory erasing tea by terrorist organization- Circle of Cavan.

And finally Jacob's file.

**Name: **Jacob Morgan

**Age: **18

**Birthday:** April 21st, 1992

**Family: **Rachel Morgan (mother), Matthew Morgan (father), Cameron Morgan (sister), Ellie Morgan (sister- twin), Jack Morgan (brother)

**Status: **Captured by Circle of Cavan at age 12. Alive according to sources.

**Relationship:** N/A

**Additional Notes: **Was unknown about until January 25th, 2010 due to the fact that mother was forced to drink memory erasing tea by terrorist organization- Circle of Cavan.

I lay back on the bed, trying to process everything that was there. I had siblings. One sister and two brothers. Wow. And they were captured by the COC. I had a new goal now. I would get them out and send them to Gallagher, not letting them know who I was and then I could continue hiding. I checked the time and found out it was already 10:59pm. Wow, time goes by fast. I hope I wasn't losing my skills. I would need them to break my siblings out. Before I closed my laptop, I opened my dad's folder. I don't know why, I just felt like I had to. Nothing was changed except one thing that made my heart stop. Beside status, instead of MIA, it said…

**Dun, dun, dun! What will it say? Any guesses? Reviews, reviews!**


	12. The First Day

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls (darn it!)**

**Cammie's POV**

… KIA.

'_What? No, no, no! That can't be true!' _But it was. It was right in front of me in black and white. He was dead. _'Dead.' _That didn't seem right. He couldn't just be gone. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care. My dad was _dead._ _'In, out, in, out. It's going to be okay'_ I thought. I wanted my mom and my friends and Zach more than ever now but I had come so far, I couldn't go back now. I couldn't dwell on this now, I had school tomorrow. I could mourn him this weekend. I lay back on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Alright, alright! I got it." I groaned. I smacked the alarm and it immediately turned off. I opened my eyes and when I saw the time, I jumped straight up off my bed and went to my closet. I had 20 minutes before 'school' started. I showered and got changed in some of the new clothes and ran to the bus stop that I found. I had already dyed my hair yesterday so I didn't have to do that this morning. I was the only one there that morning even though there was supposed to be another boy and girl there. Hey, I do my homework. 10 minutes later the bus pulled up and I got on. I got weird stares from some of the people but that's probably because I was new. Hopefully.

I sat down in an empty seat and stared out the window. When we got to the school, I got off the bus and headed straight for the office to get my schedule. When I got it, I started to look over it even though I already saw it last night. I was walking around, looking at the kids who went there when I slipped and fell… right into a guy's arms.

"Oops! Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I said, standing up. I studied him. He was pretty good-looking, he had blondish-brownish hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He also had a nice smile and he seemed nice. I couldn't help but compare him to Zach though and when I did, he was nothing compared to Zach.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Chase."

"I'm Alexis. I'm new."

"Yeah I can tell." He said with a laugh.

"That obvious, huh?" I said with a small laugh. I could tell my face was red.

"Yeah. Kind of." He said. "What classes do you have?" I hand my schedule to him.

"You've got most of your classes with me. I'll show you around. You've got math first which is down this hall." He said pointing. "Don't ever be late to math, the teacher is really strict. The other teachers are looser though so you don't have to worry as much. Come on, the bell's about to ring."

I walked with him to the class and sat down just as the bell rang. I didn't really pay any attention, having learned this in 7th grade and when the teacher, Mrs. Leir, called on me to answer a question, I did it easily and she seemed impressed as did everyone else. I just stared back at them blankly. I didn't know why they were so impressed. At the end of class, Ms. Leir asked me to stay back for a bit.

"I'm impressed…"

"Cameron, ma'am. But you can call me Cammie."

"I'm impressed Cammie."

"Why?"

"That equation you did, students don't learn that until the end of next year and even then many don't understand. We're you in a special class at your old school?"

"I was actually in a private school. I guess I did learn many advanced things there. I got in because of how well I did in school."

She nodded like she expected something like that.

"Well, I have to say again, I am _very_ impressed. Normally I give that equation to the students at the beginning of the year to see if anyone could answer it and you are the first student in my 7 years of teaching that could answer it on their first try. I hope you have a good year at this school. Now, I don't want to keep you any longer, your next teacher will probably be wondering where you are. I'll give you a late pass."

She wrote something on a pink sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"If you don't mind, ma'am, I'm not sure where the…" I pretended to look down at my schedule again. "Chemistry lab is. Could you tell me?" I could hear students behind me filing in.

"Of course. It's just a couple doors down on the right."

"Thank you." I got my stuff and left.

I had the next two classes with Chase and we were partners for chemistry. I was actually pretty thankful since even though I was a spy, I was still human and could still get nervous at a new school. The next two classes were uneventful since, like I had said before, I had already learned this stuff.

The bell rang for lunch and Chase came up to me again and invited me to eat at their table. Well at least I don't have to worry about that. I was walking with Chase to the lunchroom when a girl that looked like she got half dressed in the morning came up to me. Seriously. She was wearing a mini skirt that went just past her butt and a sleeveless top that ended above her belly button. She had platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, and her whole face was coated in layers of makeup. She walked right towards me and glared at me then smiled at Chase.

"Hey _Chase_. How are you? I see you're showing the new girl around. Do you mind if I borrow her for a minute?"

"Hey Kayla. I'm great _at least I was before you came up to me._" He said the last part so only I could hear it, being the spy I am. "No, no I don't mind. Alexis, I'll save you a seat okay?" I nodded and he smiled again but it was a warning smile like he knew what was going to happen. With one more glance at me, he walked off towards what I assumed was the cafeteria.

I turned back to the girl, Kayla, and found that she was glaring at me. I just raised my eyebrows at her and she looked confused for a second but then kept glaring at me.

"Listen, _Alexis, _Chase is mine! Don't go near him unless you want your life to become a living hell." She spat at me. I noticed a crowd of people had gathered around us and I could spot some of Kayla's friends behind her. They all looked basically the same but most of them were more clothed than her. I spotted one girl who had obviously had plastic surgery and another girl with orange skin, obviously a mishap with spray-on tan.

"Listen, _Kayla,_" I said in the same tone she had used, "I don't like Chase like that, he's my _friend_ so you can just leave, there's no use threatening me, it won't make a difference." The people around us gasped. Obviously, no one would talk to her like that.

"_Excuse me?_ Do you _know _who I am?"

"No and I don't really care either." I shot back.

"My mother is a famous model and I happen to have many different ways of getting you out of here faster than you can say 'I didn't do it.'" She smirked at me, obviously thinking she had won. I had had enough. Who was she to think that she could order me around? Maybe it was the stress or the trauma with finding out my dad was dead or this whole mess but I just snapped.

"I've dealt with people like you, the prima donnas who, just because they're rich or their parents are famous or some other crap like that, think they're so much better than everyone else but you should get it in your tiny brain that _I don't care._ So maybe you should start doing something useful instead of walking around like a _bitch_ thinking that you own everything." I smiled sweetly at her when I finished. The hall was silent and everyone was staring at Kayla, looking for her reaction.

She just sniffed at me and tossed her head back.

"Whatever. But just know, you just made a big enemy."

"Like I care." I snorted then turned and walked away. I saw Chase at the outside of the group, obviously having wondered where I was. I didn't stop; I just walked into the lunchroom with my head up and went to get lunch from the lunch line.

When I got my lunch, I looked around for Chase and finally spotted him at a table with four girls and two other boys.

I walked to the table, dreading what Chase was going to say.

**A/N: What will Chase say? Alright, so school starts like in a week or so so updates will be slower. Sorry! Reviews, reviews!**


	13. Not so bad?

**A/N: Should be sleeping, not sleeping, praying no one catches me... Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am cranky, tired, and not Ally Carter.**

**Cammie's POV**

I walked over to the table and stood in front of them. No one spoke for a minute and I was just about to leave but then Chase stood up and gave me a hug. I was, to say the least, very, very confused and shocked but I hugged him back, sort of. I just patted his back.

"Thank you!" He said after he pulled back. He was giving me a huge smile.

"Um… You're welcome? Um… For what?" One of the girls spoke up this time.

"Someone needed to put Kayla in her place; everyone was just too scared to do anything. I guess everyone's too intimidated by her. Including us, I'm sad to say. Oh, and I'm Mara."

"What you said was spot on. I think that was the first time the 'queen' was speechless. Here, sit down." Chase said, pointing to an empty chair. I sat down and Chase started introducing me to the others.

"That's Brad," He said pointing to the boy who had dark hair, blue eyes, freckles, and glasses, "He's our tech guy, sort of. He's great with computers." He smiled slightly when Chase said that and said to me, "Nice to meet you. Chase told us what you said to her and that took some guts to do that."

I smiled at him. He reminded me of Jonas, even though I was sure that he would be no match for Jonas.

"Thanks. Is it true that she could get you expelled from here for something you didn't do?" I was curious about that, even though I had nothing to worry about. A stuck up snob was no match for a Gallagher Girl.

"We don't really know. She hasn't gotten anyone expelled, as far as I know. Her mom is a really famous model though, she wasn't lying about that. She's like international. Her name's Lauryn Charles."

"Wow." That was the model that Macey would go on and on about. She was probably on almost every magazine.

"Yeah. That's Keith. He plays on the baseball team. He's their best batter." Keith had ash-blond hair and brown eyes. He colored slightly when Chase said that.

"I wouldn't say that." I smiled at him.

"If you can hit the baseball, you're better than me at least." He smiled up at me.

"Come on Keithy, don't undermine yourself." Keith glared at Chase.

"Don't call me Keithy. Ever." I was taken aback. His attitude had changed so quickly. Chase must have noticed my confused expression.

"Sorry man. I forgot." He nodded and looked away.

"His ex-girlfriend called him that. She cheated on him with one his closest friends, Darren. Well, his ex-friend." He pointed to a tall boy across the room. He was well-built and was staring at Keith with a pleading expression. He looked really regretful to me but I knew that Keith probably wouldn't appreciate me saying that.

"This is Amber, _Keith_'s current girlfriend."

"I have a personality too you know!" She said, mock-glaring at Chase.

"I'm Amber. I like to run. Track and Field. Do you run?" She reminded me of Dee Dee just without all the pink. She was naturally friendly and energetic.

"Actually, I do. I was on the team at my last school. Is it too late for me to try out?" It would be weird if I didn't do any sport or anything and we run a lot at Gallagher.

"Nah, you can come this afternoon and the coach will have you run a bit. It'd be cool if we were on the team together. These girls refused to try out with me." She said looking at the other girls.

"You know I can't run fast. Plus dance is more of my thing." Mara said.

"I know." She said with a sigh.

"This is Charlotte and Hanna. They both swim. Oh and work of advice, if they start talking about a meet or something, get away as fast as you can." Amber said with a smile.

"Hey!" Charlotte said while chucking a grape at her.

"Oh no! I'm being attacked by a grape! The horror!" She said while laughing.

Charlotte just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Either of you got a boyfriend?" I asked them.

"Yep. Brad actually." Charlotte said.

"And don't you forget it!" He said.

"Not me! I'm single and proud!" Hanna said with a laugh.

"How about you?" Hanna asked. I thought about it. Was Zach still technically my boyfriend? I wanted him to be but I had to get rid of my old life completely.

"No, me neither. We broke it off when I moved." Ouch. The words stung but I had to let him go. There was really no way I could still count him as my boyfriend because I didn't plan on going back. I looked over at Chase and saw that he was happy about my answer. I guess he thinks that he has a shot now. He's nice, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I could have a boyfriend now. I mean, they don't even know my real name.

The rest of lunch, we just talked about school and homework and normal things. It felt different but in a good way. I felt, for the first time, _normal_.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

**A/N: Well... Good? Bad? Made you want to throw up? (Hope not)**

**Zach: It's the last one.**

**Me: Meanie *sticks tongue out***

**Zach: Real mature.**

**Me: Thank you!**


	14. The Band

**I apoligize and give you full tomato throwing privileges, it's just that school has been crazy and now I'm supponsed to take the SATs this year (have I mentioned I'm in the 7th grade?) and am also taking Algebra 1 (7th GRADE!) and am exhausted but I am working on this story.**

**Jonas: What? Where am I?**

**Me: In my room.**

**Jonas: What! Where did you come from?!**

**Me: You're a genuis, you know the answer to that question.**

**Jonas: *blushes* No! I didn't mean it like that!**

**Me: Didn't you, Jonas, are you sure?**

**Jonas: *glares* What do you want?**

**Me: For you to do the disclaimer.**

**Jonas: No.**

**Me: Fine, then you'll probably getting a package with Liz's head in it in about two days.**

**Jonas: No! I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Knew you would see it my way!**

**Jonas: *glares again* IamMe03 does not own Gallagher Girls. Happy? Now where's Liz?**

**Me: Beats me!**

**Jonas: But- but you just- you... You are evil.**

**Me: Flattary will get you nowhere.**

**Cammie's POV**

"Alexis! Hurry up!" I heard Mara shout from the bottom of the stairs. I was in my room getting ready to meet the rest of the group at the mall. I still had Macey's credit card but since I didn't want anyone to track me down, I had gone to different banks and withdrawn little bits of money and now I had a total of $6,405 in my wallet. Not that I was going to tell anyone that.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I had told them that my parents were always on business trips and they hadn't asked any questions so whenever they were over, they never said anything about it.

I had left the front door unlocked since Mara had said that she was coming to pick me up, being one of the three people in our group who had a car. Now thinking about that, that might not have been the best idea but I hadn't heard anything form the COC in the two months I had been here and I had checked the CIA's database a couple of times and so far there hadn't been any attacks on Gallagher either. I guess it was a good idea running away again. I just hope that they weren't still searching for me.

"Finally! You take forever!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she just laughed. "Real mature, Alexis."

"Whatever, let's just go. We're going to be late."

"And who's fault is that?"

"I don't know. Let's just blame it on Bobert."

"Who's Bobert?"

"My imaginary pet parakeet." I replied, completely serious.

"Ookkayyy…Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Nope!" I smiled really big back at her. She looked really concerned my health by then.

"… Let's just go…"

"Okey doekie!" I skipped to the car. She followed behind me, slowly. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. She finally got to the car.

"Finally! You take forever!" I said to her. She just glared at me. Then I realized she had her phone out.

"Who were you going call?" She looked at me.

"The mental hospital." She said, turning on the car.

"Really?" I asked.

"No! I was going to call Chase and tell him we were going to be late! Humph. Nice to know you have so much faith in me." She said, pouting.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. She got out her phone again and dialed Chase's number which I had memorized. Not that I tried to, I can just memorize things easily. It's not like I like him or anything, I just memorized all of their numbers. Yeah…

She put it on speakerphone and I heard Chase's voice after a couple of seconds.

"Hey! Where are you? You're late!"

"Bobert wouldn't let me leave before feeding him and letting him go to the bathroom!" I protested.

"Bobert?" Chase asked.

"Yes! My imaginary pet parakeet!" I huffed. Then Mara stole the phone.

"Please, don't ask."

"Umm… Ok? Anyways… When are you guys going to get here?" He said, choosing to ignore Bobert. Humph!

"We just started driving so about maybe 10 to 15 minutes?" Or approximately 13 minutes and 39 seconds. Yeah...

"Okay. See you guys in a bit! Bye Cammie. And Mara!" He quickly disconnected. Mara smirked at me.

"So… Chase?"

"What about him?" I said trying to act clueless.

"Come on! It's obvious he likes you!" I shrugged.

"So?"

"Give him a chance! He really does care about you. Last week, he heard some guys talking about you, saying not so nice things…, and he walked right up and punched the guy talking about you! Come on!" I really doubt he cares about me. Again, he doesn't know my real name!

"I don't know, maybe…" I said. '_Just to appease her'_, I told myself. The rest of the car ride was silent. When we finally got there, we called the guys and they told us they were in the food court. Typical boys.

"Hey!" Everyone exclaimed. Mara and I waved at them then went to sit down at their table.

"So what'd you want to do today?" I shrugged. Then Hannah spoke up.

"How about a movie?" We all nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

We all started to walk to the movie theater section in the mall but on the way there, I saw Ms. Leir walking by herself. I started to wave but noticed something weird. She wasn't talking to anyone and she was being really cautious… Could she be… No. She couldn't. I told myself I was being paranoid and walked along. Then I saw something that made my heart stop. Zach. Bex. Macey. And I'll bet anything that Liz was on comms. How could they know that I was here? Or were they just here on a field trip? I could not let them know I was here.

I just walked along, doing my best to become invisible (which I was pretty good at) and walked right past them and not one of them took another look at me. It made me kind of sad but I ignored it. We walked past the huge stage where a group was supposed to perform. It looked like there was a hold up though. I realized I was right when a group of kids came up to us.

"Hey can any of you sing here? Our lead singer's sick and this is a huge gig." I could sing and I really did want to help them but I was worried about the gang recognizing me. Nobody said anything so I guess none of them could sing. I spoke up.

"I- I guess I could do it but I need to wear a disguise because- because I have stage fright." I stuttered trying to sound like I was nervous.

"That's great! Can you sing a bit for us?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I took a deep breath and started singing.

_She wants to fall so in love  
But everyone around her  
tells her no  
But she don't care because_

_Cause we are one_  
_when we're together_  
_Cause we belong_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Cause when you're here_  
_I've never been better_  
_An when I'm in your arms_  
_That's where I wanna be_  
_So there's no stopping me_  
_oh oh oh oh_

I trailed off. They were beaming at me while my 'friends' gaped at me.

"You're perfect! Come on! We've got a wig you can wear in the back." They rushed off towards the back and, with one last glance and a 'You'll do great' from Chase, I followed. They stopped in front of a room with a star on it with each of their names and one of them, the girl in the front, scanned her pass and the door opened. They led me to the back and handed me, after some searching, a reddish/orange wig.

"Go tell them we'll be out in 10 minutes." The lead girl told one of the other girls. Then she sat me down at the table at the back, which had a mirror attached to it, and called another one of the girls over.  
"Lucy, come do her hair and makeup! Your clothes are fine, just put on this scarf so you'll match." She handed me a blue scarf and I put it on, wrapping it like hers.

"My name is Alicia, Lucy's doing your makeup, Keira went to go tell everyone when we'll be out, and this is Cheyenne. She sings back-up mainly and also plays the guitar. Now here we have James on drum and Gabe on keyboard. We're called the Eye of the Tiger. We started out doing soft, calm music so that's the reason for the name."

Then, she went silent as Lucy started on my hair, putting the wig on, then doing my make-up. 8 minutes and 57 seconds later, she was done and pushing me out the door. I followed everyone to the stage and Alicia announced us, also including that I was substituting in. I saw Bex, Macey, and Zach in the crowd, scanning the area but I looked away before they caught me. I also saw my new 'friends' and they all waved at me and Chase mouthed 'Good luck.'

They had told me which songs they were doing and I knew all of them except for one which was why Cheyenne was going to sing lead for that song. Before I knew it, it was time to start.

"Ready, one, two, three."

**A/N: For anyone who's wondering, the song is Never Been Better by Tiffany Alvord. She's not very well known but she is AMAZING!**

**Zach: Who cares?**

**Me: I do!**

**Zach: That says a lot, you know.**

**Me: *squeezes a stress ball***

**Zach: Is that my face on a stress ball?**

**Me: Yes.**


	15. Someone Really Hates Me

**AN: So... um... HEAYYYYYYYYY! How's it going people of the world? Um... Sorry? I'm not going to make excuses, that's all I'm going to say because I really am sorry. I haven't uploaded anything in a really, really, really, really, (you get the point) long time... I'm going to try to write more but I can't promise you anything since it's going to depend on when I have time.**

**Cammie: Ahh... It feels so good to be written about again... Hint hint.**

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Zach: Let's get her.**

**Me: What?!**

**Cammie: On three... One, two...**

**Me: Wait! If you kill me, you won't get written about again... And Zach even if you do force me to write, I'll put you and Tina together and Cammie and Josh together... **

**Zach: You can't do that.**

**Me: Do you want to try me?**

**Zach: *hesitates***

**Cammie: What did you do to Zach? He just HESITATED!**

**Zach: Yeah whatever.**

**Me: As fun as watching Zach get embarrased and Cammie teasing him, I think the people of the world want to read now...**

**Cammie and Zach: Shut up!**

**Me: Ohh! Twin telepathy... In a weird way where the two people aren't related because that would just be weird...**

**Cammie and Zach: Now! **

**Me: *starts to say something* **

**Zach: *glares***

**Cammie: *raises eyebrows***

**Me: *closes mouth* I'll shut up now...**

**IamMe03 does not own Gallagher Girls. Please don't sue me lawyers...**

**Cammie's POV**

But just before we started to sing, someone with a gun ran across the stage. Now, if you weren't there, you'd be thinking, 'why isn't she panicking?' but let me clarify. It was a 5 or 6 year old boy by the looks of it and he was holding a Nerf gun. An unloaded one. Scary right? Seconds after, a lady ran across the stage after him, then grabbed him and took him off the stage. And _then _we started to sing.

**Lucy- Bold**

_Alicia- Italics_

Keira- Underlined

Cammie- Normal

_**All- Bold, Italics, Underlined**_

_**Louder **__**[x4]**_**I'm staring out of my window  
And the rain is pouring down**_  
When you left, I was so low  
But I'm not gonna drown_

I don't need no shoulder_  
_I'm gonna be a soldier_  
_I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understandI'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain_  
_**I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**_  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)  
_Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart speak louder_  
__**Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head  
**__  
_**I, I am over overthinking of how to get you back**_  
I'm checking out for the weekend  
__And I ain't going back  
__  
_I don't need no shoulder  
I'm gonna be a soldier  
I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understandI'm just gonna run right through the rain_  
_**I'm just gonna dance right through the pain**_  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
_Let my heart beat louder_  
_Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)_  
Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)  
_Heart speak louder_  
__**Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum**__  
_Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my headOh, letting go  
Yet it feel so good, so right_  
_Oh, all I know  
_**Is that I let my heart beat  
Heart speak louder than my louder than my  
Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my  
Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder**__**I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head**_

When we finished the first song, Alicia stepped forward.

"Well that was _Louder_!Yes, you can call us hypocrites," The audience laughed there. "But the fans who have been here for us from the beginning know that we have… changed, you could say." There were a few laughs and chuckles but this time, I barely registered them because Zach was looking… right at me. Gulp. He couldn't try anything while I was on the stage. He wouldn't. Right? He would blow our covers and he couldn't risk that.

I told myself that as I looked through the crowd, relieved to find that neither Bex nor Macey noticed me. Yet.

I was about to turn to Lucy to ask a quick question when something, or actually someone, caught my eye. Ms. Leir. She was standing, once again alone, but she also looking at me, not with the same intensity as Zach but as if she was trying to figure something out. No, no, no. They couldn't have known! They couldn't have been there before I came. Then my blood ran cold.

Kierra. She was a Gallagher Girl who got a mission 7 years ago. **( AN: Remember how long Ms. Leir had been 'teaching?' *Hint* *Hint* It's in chapter 12)** To D.C. She went MIA and had been since. I knew for a fact that the Circle had been there 7 years ago; they had been here for hundreds of years! Only a few people knew what the mission was about and it was extremely important. Ms. Leir, who had seemed like a normal teacher, who had tried to be kind to me on that first day. Then I realized something.

_At the end of class, Ms. Leir asked me to stay back for a bit. _

"_I'm impressed…"_

"_Cameron, ma'am. But you can call me Cammie."_

"_I'm impressed Cammie."_

Stupid! I wasn't supposed to be Cammie; I was supposed to be Alexis! She was going to be keeping a close eye on me, I knew, so I just had to act and pretend to my full skill. That sounded very weird now that I thought about it… Oh well. I would have thought some more but Alicia had finished explaining about their small tour in 2 months and was almost ready to start the next song so I had to do what I was trained to do though. Keep up the cover, the façade.

I flashed a huge smile at the crowd as the second song played. Then the third. I sang like I was supposed to, like they wanted me to and they didn't suspect a thing. Then, at the short break where we were supposed to get water and could, for those of us who had them, tune our instruments, Keira pulled me aside.

"Alright, so, for this next song, _Flirtatious, Irresistible,_ all of us are going to find two guys in the audience and like sing directly to them, moving from one to the other, alright? It's not hard, just sort of… _direct_ the words to the guys." I nodded while on the inside, I was starting to wonder what I had gotten myself into.

"How are we going to decide who would get who so we wouldn't get to the same guy?" I questioned, not that that was very likely but I _might _have been trying to delay.

"Here, come here." She led me through a door and up some stairs and we arrived above the audience, who didn't notice us.

"You could get that guy," She said pointing. "And… That one!" She said looking at another guy not far away but I didn't really comprehend that because I knew those guys. She pointed to Zach. And Chase. Someone really hates me somewhere.

**Reviews! Arf! Ruff! Bark! Meow! *growls* Chirp! *barks***

**Jonas: That's one thing I haven't missed about you.**

**Me: Excuse me? Wha- you're not even in this chapter!**

**Jonas: Well, actually, now I am.**

**Grant: He's right. *whispers* Like always.**

**Jonas: Excuse _me?_ **

**Grant: Uh... uh... Coming Bex!**

**Jonas: *lets him go***

**Me: Why did you let him go?**

**Jonas: Bex is mad at him. Three... two...**

**Grant: OWWW! *shouts from other room* Jonas!**

**Jonas: Not my fault. You're the one that forgot...**

**Zach: *walks in* *raises eybrows* Are you guys having a conversation without me... on my bed... while looking through my drawers...?**

**Me: Yes. *lifts something up***

**Zach: Give me that!**

**Me: Spiderman boxers Zach?**

**Zach: *nearly blushes* As I said, give me that!**

**Me: Wow...**

**Zach: *looks up at conversation* Again with the animal noises?**

**Jonas: That's what I said!**

**Me: Geez, what is your problem?**

**Grant: I know! I see nothing wrong with it!**

**Jonas: That proves my point.**

**Grant: *thinks for a couple of minutes* Oh! Wait. HEY!**

**Me: You do realize I have the power to make you do whatever I want to? *glares***

**Jonas: Well, sorry! It's just irrational to me!**

**Me: I am irrational!**

**Zach: Well, to me it's just weird.**

**Me: Your face is weird but you don't see me complaining.**

**Zach: But you love it.**

**Me: So you admit that I love weird things?**

**Zach: Uhh...**

**Me: So it's perfectly fine for me to be doing the animal noises?**

**Zach: Uhh...**

**Me: That proves my point.**


End file.
